Шаблон:Item/Description
}_ } | 0_0 = (+5/100%) | 0_1 = (+30/110%) | 0_2 = (+30/135%) | 0_75 = (+3000/350%) | 0_3 = (+140/125%) | 0_4 = (+400/130%) | 0_5 = (+1400/135%) | 0_6 = (+800/160%) | 0_7 = (+3000/140%) | 0_78 = (+90000/300%) | 0_8 = (+1200/180%) | 0_9 = (+2300/175%) | 0_10 = (+1100/225%) | 0_58 = (+12000/360%) | 0_11 = (+5000/145%) | 0_12 = (+2700/180%) | 0_13 = (+1800/230%) | 0_77 = (+8000/380%) | 0_14 = (+1000/250%) | 0_40 = (+1400/270%) | 0_70 = (+40000/380%) | 0_15 = (+2000/220%) | 0_41 = (+2800/240%) | 0_71 = (+100000/360%) | 0_16 = (+600/270%) | 0_42 = (+800/290%) | 0_72 = (+10000/400%) | 0_17 = (+150/290%) | 0_43 = (+200/310%) | 0_73 = (+2000/440%) | 0_18 = (+1700/260%) | 0_19 = (+1600/280%) | 0_20 = (+5000/225%) | 0_76 = (+120000/350%) | 0_21 = (+2000/260%) | 0_22 = (+9000/140%) | 0_23 = (+500/290%) | 0_24 = (+50/330%) | 0_25 = (+1600/290%) | 0_26 = (+250/340%) | 0_55 = (+5000/460%) | 0_27 = (+3500/280%) | 0_44 = (+35000/110%) | 0_45 = (+12000/225%) | 0_46 = (+0/350%) | 0_50 = (+0/380%) | 0_57 = (+0/520%) | 0_47 = (+8000/250%) | 0_28 = (+3000/300%) | 0_29 = (+10000/230%) | 0_30 = (+5000/280%) | 0_31 = (+5000/340%) | 0_32 = (+25000/230%) | 0_48 = (+3000/370%) | 0_59 = (+20000/530%) | 0_49 = (+14000/320%) | 0_60 = (+140000/470%) | 0_51 = (+20000/290%) | 0_54 = (+10000/360%) | 0_56 = (+40000/490%) | 0_52 = (+25000/380%) | 0_61 = (+125000/510%) | 0_53 = (+100/420%) | 0_62 = (+1000/620%) | 0_79 = (+20000/380%) | 0_80 = (+30000/410%) | 0_81 = (+30000/660%) | 0_33 = (+1500/305%) | 0_63 = (+15000/470%) | 0_34 = (+60/350%) | 0_64 = (+600/520%) | 0_35 = (+20000/200%) | 0_65 = (+200000/370%) | 0_36 = (+5000/290%) | 0_66 = (+50000/450%) | 0_37 = (+10000/330%) | 0_67 = (+50000/580%) | 0_38 = (+30000/200%) | 0_68 = (+250000/410%) | 0_39 = (+3000/390%) | 0_69 = (+5000/640%) | 0_74 = (+0/100%) | 1_0 = (+5/100%) | 1_1 = (+40/110%) | 1_2 = (+200/125%) | 1_3 = (+550/140%) | 1_4 = (+880/145%) | 1_5 = (+920/160%) | 1_22 = (+12000/310%) | 1_6 = (+5/280%) | 1_23 = (+100/360%) | 1_7 = (+700/210%) | 1_8 = (+700/250%) | 1_9 = (+1400/240%) | 1_33 = (+70000/320%) | 1_10 = (+800/235%) | 1_11 = (+50/320%) | 1_12 = (+800/280%) | 1_32 = (+50000/370%) | 1_17 = (+5000/260%) | 1_31 = (+100000/350%) | 1_13 = (+5000/230%) | 1_14 = (+2500/320%) | 1_18 = (+0/340%) | 1_24 = (+0/470%) | 1_19 = (+8000/290%) | 1_30 = (+20000/420%) | 1_20 = (+12000/350%) | 1_25 = (+50000/480%) | 1_21 = (+75000/250%) | 1_26 = (+400000/340%) | 1_34 = (+30000/360%) | 1_35 = (+100000/520%) | 1_15 = (+2000/300%) | 1_27 = (+10000/440%) | 1_16 = (+5000/340%) | 1_28 = (+80000/520%) | 1_29 = (+0/100%) | 2_0 = HP increases by 400 | 2_1 = HP increases by 2000 | 2_2 = HP increases by 5000 | 2_3 = HP increases by 15000 | 2_39 = HP increases by 30000 | 2_46 = HP increases by 200000 | 2_59 = HP increases by 0 (Not implemented) | 2_4 = ATK increases by 200 | 2_5 = ATK increases by 1000 | 2_6 = ATK increases by 3000 | 2_7 = ATK increases by 10000 | 2_40 = ATK increases by 20000 | 2_47 = ATK increases by 130000 | 2_60 = ATK increases by 0 (Not implemented) | 2_8 = DEF increases by 200 | 2_9 = DEF increases by 1000 | 2_10 = DEF increases by 3000 | 2_11 = DEF increases by 10000 | 2_41 = DEF increases by 20000 | 2_48 = DEF increases by 130000 | 2_61 = DEF increases by 0 (Not implemented) | 2_12 = AGI increases by 150 | 2_13 = AGI increases by 800 | 2_14 = AGI increases by 2000 | 2_15 = AGI increases by 7000 | 2_42 = AGI increases by 14000 | 2_49 = AGI increases by 80000 | 2_62 = AGI increases by 0 (Not implemented) | 2_16 = LUC increases by 100 | 2_17 = LUC increases by 500 | 2_18 = LUC increases by 1200 | 2_19 = LUC increases by 4000 | 2_43 = LUC increases by 8000 | 2_50 = LUC increases by 50000 | 2_63 = LUC increases by 0 (Not implemented) | 2_44 = ATKx3, DEFx3, and AGIx3 increase by depending on the times played\40% probability of no effect | 2_45 = ATKx17, DEFx17, and AGIx12 increase by depending on the times played\40% probability of no effect | 2_51 = ATKx40, DEFx40, and AGIx30 increase by depending on the times played\40% probability of no effect | 2_20 = EXP obtained increases by 10% | 2_21 = EXP obtained increases by 20% | 2_22 = EXP obtained increases by 30% | 2_23 = EXP obtained increases by 50% | 2_52 = EXP obtained increases by 60% | 2_64 = All stats increase by 30000 | 2_65 = All stats increase by 60000 | 2_69 = All stats increase by 120000 | 2_66 = ATK, DEF, and AGI increase by 50000 | 2_67 = ATK, DEF, and AGI increase by 0 (Not implemented) | 2_70 = HP, ATK, DEF, and AGI increase by 90000 | 2_71 = HP, ATK, DEF, and AGI increase by 360000 | 2_24 = The number of Stat Points obtained is now 5 | 2_55 = The number of Stat Points obtained is now 6 | 2_68 = Character Ability effect increases by 50% | 2_25 = Critical rate increases (+8%) | 2_26 = Critical damage increases (+20%) | 2_27 = The first attack is always a critical | 2_56 = Up to 2 attacks will be critical hits | 2_57 = Up to 3 attacks will be critical hits | 2_28 = Chance of combo attack increases (+9%) | 2_54 = Recover 2% (Actual: 1.98%) of damage dealt when attacking | 2_29 = Recover 4% (Actual: 3.9%) of damage dealt when attacking | 2_30 = Chance of avoiding death when dealt a blow that would reduce HP to 0 | 2_58 = Greater chance of avoiding death when dealt a blow that would reduce HP to 0 | 2_31 = The Encounter Gauge fills slower (''-15%'') | 2_32 = The Encounter Gauge fills faster (+20%) | 2_33 = Enables instant encounters | 2_34 = Movement speed on the overworld increases slightly (+6%) | 2_35 = Movement speed on the overworld increases (+10%) | 2_36 = Battle Points increase by 1 | 2_37 = Battle Points increase by 3 | 2_38 = Battle Points increase by 5 | 2_53 = Battle Points increase by 7 | #default = UNKNOWN ITEM}}